Ocean's 11: Release
by funkychunky
Summary: DannyRusty slash. There is a distinct lack of Ocean's 11 slash out there. The cutey cons reunite and get it on.


Title: Release  
  
Rating: R  
  
I searched long and hard for Ocean's 11 slash, but didn't find any, so I decided to write my own. This is the first slash fic I ever wrote, let me know what you think.  
  
These guys don't belong to me, I'm not getting paid for this, please don't sue.  
  
-----------------  
  
Just days off the job, and there he was. Rusty had been wondering - hoping, really - and now, here in this smoky back room of the club.Danny, crashing his rich kid poker class. Sitting there in his rumpled suit, cards held close and a wry grin spread across his face Danny hadn't yet seen Rusty. He was in his element, center of attention, showing these kids how it was done, and taking them to the bank while he was at it. Fun- loving nature notwithstanding, Danny was in it to win.  
  
Rusty strode in then, barely able to contain the flutters in the pit of his stomach behind his easy smile. "Danny."  
  
"Rusty, my friend," Danny answered back. And, oh, that grin again. "Hope you don't mind I got things started over here."  
  
The game, Rusty knew he was talking about the card game they were playing, but he still felt his heart take a little leap. He grinned, wickedly, he knew, and nodded his head in assent. "By all means Danny. Why don't you show these kids how it's done in the pen."  
  
Rusty knew he was in trouble for that and he looked forward to receiving it. The rich kids were in fact suitably impressed to be losing their wallets to a real live criminal expert. They were enthralled to be playing with the dark side. Rusty didn't begrudge them that.  
  
The game would come to an end shortly, Rusty knew, an end that couldn't come soon enough for him. Watching Danny, sitting across the table from him, and not being able to touch him was torture. Lovely, anticipatory torture. Rusty, surreptitiously watching Danny from under half-closed lids took in all the details of his lover. The steady dark eyes, only half focused on the task at hand now. His lips, that smile. God, was there ever such a smile, Rusty wondered. A mouth that wouldn't quit - whether it was because he was running it a mile a minute sharing schemes and dreams, or putting it to other, less verbal pursuits. Rusty could feel himself getting hard, and who could blame him, he thought. Danny had been on the inside for over six months. A man could get lonely in that time, even if he did indulge in other distractions.  
  
After the game, as they left the club, the cool night air held them both, and left Rusty feeling sharp, focused and alert. He and Danny walked in silence, falling easily in step with each other. Rusty thought how they must look, one light, one darker, both with confident strides, breathing perhaps only a little harder than necessary. How Danny couldn't hear his pounding heart, Rusty didn't know.  
  
"So, you're back," Rusty finally said, casually, coolly, yet pretty much failing to keep the joy out of his voice.  
  
Danny chuckled. "Rusty," he said in that deep voice "you are so bad at this." And before Rusty could take offense, he added, lower this time, his voice turning husky, "I missed you."  
  
They had just reached Rusty's place. In the dark hallway outside his door Rusty turned to Danny. He put his hands against Danny's firm chest and then grabbed the lapels on his coat, pulling him close. Without words, Rusty pressed his lips to Danny's. Their kiss was a languorous greeting, all lips and tongues getting reacquainted. Rusty could hardly suppress a sigh as Danny held him close. Their kiss broke and Rusty leaned into Danny, breathing him in deeply, that familiar scent, unidentifiable, but sorely missed in his bed.  
  
Both men, with similar thoughts in their heads, kissed again. This time, there was more urgency, more need. Danny explored Rusty's mouth with his tongue, searchingly, then rhythmically as Rusty began grinding his hips against him.  
  
Danny pulled back to take a deep breath. Rusty, equally breathless, began to shake his head and laugh. Danny grinned, his eyes adjusting to the dark. "What?" he asked, eyes wide, feigning sudden innocence that could not hide his mischievous smile.  
  
Rusty bit his lower lip and fixed his gaze on Danny. "Why don't we take this inside?" He turned around to open the door, fumbling with his keys as Danny approached him from behind, breathing on his neck and grabbing his ass. Rusty could feel Danny's erection against him. Could feel his own cock growing harder in response. He really needed to get them in the damn apartment. Now.  
  
Danny began nibbling Rusty's earlobe, alternately using his teeth gently there and running his teasing tongue up Rusty's neck. Rusty could feel his legs get weak. He leaned back, pressing himself into Danny for support, feeling Danny meet him with his hips. Danny's strong arms wrapped around Rusty then, taking the keys from Rusty and unlocking and opening the door in one swift and easy motion.  
  
They fell inside then, letting the door fall shut behind them. Rusty had dreamed of this night during those long months. Had fantasized about Danny's return, imagining it was Danny's familiar hand working him under the sheets rather than his own. Whispering Danny's name into the empty apartment as he came hot on his own hands.  
  
And now, his dark eyed lover was here. Was here, and was pushing him up against wall, kissing him fiercely again. Rusty kissed him back, warmly, wetly. Pushing back with his own tongue, tasting Danny's mouth. He could feel Danny's thigh in his crotch, feel Danny rubbing his hands up and down his hips. No hesitation, no awkwardness, despite their months apart. Danny sucked on Rusty's lower lip with a gentle intensity. This man knew him too well and too thoroughly. Rusty, the cocky fast-talking con with the easy slow smile let it all fall away when he was with Danny. With Danny, like this, the usual troublemaking twinkle in Rusty's green eyes was replaced with something else, something warmer, real, both eager and giving.  
  
"Danny," he moaned, sliding Danny's jacket off his broad shoulders. "Oh, Danny." I need you, he thought. Don't leave again, he wanted to say, but didn't. Neither of them thought much about making promises you couldn't keep.  
  
Danny looked up then, their eyes meeting, holding each other's hungry gaze. Later there would be time to say all the words that needed to be said. Now, there were clothes to be shed, and a bed waiting in the other room.  
  
Rusty slid out of his own jacket, making an exaggerated show of throwing it rakishly on the floor. Matching his playful partner, Danny stripped off his shirt, throwing it at Rusty. Through the apartment they went, losing clothes, or stopping to peel them off each other along the way.  
  
Naked, Rusty stood by the bed. In the moonlight he could see Danny's hard, exposed body move slowly toward him. All Rusty wanted in this world right now was to touch the familiar contours of those shoulders, those muscled arms, that flat stomach and erect cock. With a knowing look, Danny pushed Rusty back onto the bed, climbing to straddle him, both of them enjoying the warmth of the other's skin. Danny bent over Rusty, kissing his neck, his shoulders, raining kisses down onto Rusty's smooth lean chest. Rusty rocked himself into Danny's body, running his hands up and down Danny's back, tangling his hands in Danny's dark hair. He bucked harder as Danny licked his sensitive nipple, feeling arousal continuing to grow and spread through his whole body. He didn't know how long he could last, he wanted the sweet relief he knew Danny could give him. But he also didn't want this to end. His whole body felt alive.  
  
Danny lay down on top of Rusty, the entire lengths of their bodies pressed together, hot and slightly sweaty. Rusty could feel Danny's heart beating, could hear his breath coming shallow and fast. Could feel Danny's cock pulsing against him, and was incredibly aware of his own. He kissed Danny, desperately attempting to communicate his need, of which, of course, Danny was well aware.  
  
Danny slid his body up and down against Rusty, slowly at first, but with increasing friction in answer to his own needs. He covered Rusty's chest with hot, burning kisses, working his way down. "Yesss," hummed Rusty, eyes closed, writhing under the pressure of Danny's weight.  
  
Danny drew circles on Rusty's stomach with his tongue - licking up the salt on Rusty's glowing skin. The coarse hairs down there tickled his chin. Rusty's moans of pleasure grew as Danny worked his way down to the base of his straining cock. Licking up the shaft, Danny happily took in all that he had been missing.  
  
Rusty felt the warm wetness of Danny's mouth surround his cock. A chorus of soft, unintelligible exclamations poured from his lips as Danny's attentions increased in intensity. They were moving in time with each other now, every thrust of Rusty's hips met with answering pressure from Danny's sexy, hardworking mouth. Rusty wrapped his fingers in Danny's hair, pumping hard. He gasped suddenly as he felt Danny snake a wet finger up his ass. He rocked back and forth, taking Danny in, being taken in by Danny. He could feel release build up through his body, feel his body shaking, feel explosion brewing until his whole body felt pulled tight like a drum.  
  
"Danny," he breathed, and oh god, it felt so good. Felt so good to come. Little lights bloomed on the insides of his eyelids and his pulse crashed in his ears. And he felt all of his muscles suddenly letting go, letting go of all that had been building up in them. He came for Danny then, eyes closed, mouth open, breathing hard.  
  
Danny took it all, holding Rusty's hips as they bucked erratically a few more times. Then he was still. Spent. Danny worked his way up the bed then, pulling Rusty's limp body to him. Rusty looked up, opened his eyes, the heart-breaking twinkle hiding there just barely visible. He smiled a sheepish half smile up at Danny, and Danny leaned in to kiss him. It was a slow, gentle kiss. A homecoming of a kiss. Rusty could taste himself on Danny's lips, could smell himself now in Danny's hair. Marked territory, a claim staked, he thought wryly. With the next kiss, Rusty roused out of his post-coital haze, reaching down between Danny's legs, feeling the urgency of Danny's unmet needs.  
  
"Mmm, maybe I can help take care of that," Rusty offered, slowly beginning to move his body against Danny, stroking his erection with a knowing hand.  
  
Danny responded with a low growl. His kisses became more intense. Rusty ran his free hand up Danny's torso, visiting familiar landmarks like a seasoned traveler. His fingers lightly danced along Danny's hip bone, sliding up his ribcage and stopping to rest there. Under his hand he could feel Danny's heart beating, pounding out a song of desire. With something like tenderness, Rusty let his fingers dip down to brush against Danny's chest, circling a nipple and playing with the hairs there. Danny arched his back, tipping his head away from Rusty's, letting out a shudder.  
  
Rusty kissed the corner of Danny's mouth, his chin, his jawbone, his Adam's apple. He kissed the hollow above Danny's collarbone, flicking his tongue out to taste the salt and heat there. Danny bit down on Rusty's shoulder, hands on the small of his back, pulling him closer still. Rusty obliged by rolling over onto his back and pulling Danny on top of him.  
  
Danny pressed himself into Rusty. The two moved their hips together, both of them growing in excitement from the pressure and the friction of skin against skin.  
  
Extricating a hand, Rusty reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the top drawer. Danny looked over to see Rusty retrieve a bottle of lube and some condoms. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. "I want you inside me," urged Rusty, knowing Danny wanted nothing else.  
  
Holding Danny's firm cock in his hand, Rusty traced his fingers up the shaft, rubbing his thumb across the tip. Danny sighed deeply. Rusty grabbed a condom and slowly rolled it down. Anticipation shone in Danny's eyes as Rusty applied the lube. Danny's eyes asked the question and Rusty nodded. He spread his legs, letting Danny settle between them.  
  
Slowly, Danny reached down, massaging Rusty's asshole with a lubricated finger. Rusty moaned, tipping his pelvis up, letting Danny know he was ready. Drawing his knees up, Rusty felt Danny gingerly slide himself inside, gently working the head of his cock in and out. He tipped his face down to kiss Rusty's mouth, sliding himself further in as they flicked their tongues together. Rusty arched up to meet Danny, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, pulling him in deeper. Danny began thrusting then, unable to hold back. With every thrust both men moaned, their passion escalating. Looking at Danny, so intent on his current pursuit, Rusty could feel himself approaching another climax. He could tell Danny was close to the edge, pumping with abandon now, rocking the bed against the wall.  
  
Rusty began stroking himself then, and Danny moaned out loud. He could feel Rusty tighten around him, and knew he was going to come. He wanted release, but wished this moment could last. He could hear Rusty coming now, and the sound of his pleasure fueled Danny's last thrusts and sent him into orgasm. Calling Rusty's name, Danny came hard and loud, surprised by his own intensity. It had been so long since they were last together.  
  
Breathing heavily, Danny & Rusty held each other close, coming slowly back to earth. Rusty grinned, "That was." ".amazing." Danny finished.  
  
"Welcome home, Danny."  
  
"Mmmmm."  
  
"What're you thinking?"  
  
"Besides how incredibly sexy you are?"  
  
"That goes without saying, of course."  
  
"Well, I was wondering how you feel about Vegas." 


End file.
